


𝕾𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖆- spanish version.

by ELECTR4HE4RT



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELECTR4HE4RT/pseuds/ELECTR4HE4RT
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	𝕾𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖆- spanish version.

"𝐲 𝐞𝐧 𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐳𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐫𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐜𝐢ó𝐧: —𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐥𝐚 𝐦á𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐚 ."

**_・¿ qué voy a compartir?_ **

_—Esto sera una Antología de One-shots de temas variados, cómo también de fandoms diferentes para tener más variedad y qué guste más a las personas._

_—Me decidí a por fin hacer uno ya qué eh notado qué algunos personajes son algo olvidados por ahí o tal vez merecen otra oportunidad, eso no quiere decir qué me olvidaré de personajes importantes, también habrá de ellos._

_• Me gustaría que si tienen algún sugerencia o idea puedan dejarla en los comentarios así yo haré lo posible por poder satisfacer sus deseos y qué la lectura les sea más amena._   
_Otro punto a destacar es qué no sólo habrá fem!reader, procurare también hacer male!reader ya que no eh visto muchos._

_** ・¿ qué puedo hacer ? ** _

• 𝖉𝖆𝖉𝖉𝖞 / 𝖒𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖞 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖐

• 𝕬𝖓𝖌𝖘𝖙

• 𝑺𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒎  
:  
-𝖇𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖌𝖊  
-𝖘𝖕𝖆𝖓𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌  
-𝖕𝖊𝖙 𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖊  
-𝖙𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌  
-𝕳𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖔𝖕𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖎𝖆  
  


• 𝖛𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖆

• 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖇𝖊𝖓𝖉

• 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖑 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖔𝖓

• 𝕲𝖔𝖉𝖘! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝖁𝖆𝖒𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕽𝖔𝖞𝖆𝖑𝖙𝖞! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕸𝖎𝖗𝖗𝖔𝖗! 𝖀𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖊

• 𝕬𝖑𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖓𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝕷𝖎𝖋𝖊

• 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖋? 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕾𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕱𝖆𝖎𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖆𝖑𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕸𝖔𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖓! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕱𝖑𝖚𝖋𝖋 (𝖂𝕬𝕱𝕱)

• 𝕽𝖔𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖘! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕻𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖓! 𝕬𝖚

•  
• 𝕾𝖔𝖓𝖌𝖋𝖎𝖈

• OTP

por favor dejen sus pedidos en los comentarios

__________________________

_espero qué sea de su agrado,_   
_sin más qué agregar,_   
_¡arrivederci!_   



End file.
